Digital hearing aids with an adaptive feedback canceller usually suffer from artifacts when the input audio signal to the microphone is periodic. The feedback canceller may use an adaptive technique, such as a N-LMS algorithm, that exploits the correlation between the microphone signal and the delayed receiver signal to update a feedback canceller filter to model the external acoustic feedback. A periodic input signal results in an additional correlation between the receiver and the microphone signals. The adaptive feedback canceller cannot differentiate this undesired correlation from that due to the external acoustic feedback and borrows characteristics of the periodic signal in trying to trace this undesired correlation. This results in artifacts, called entrainment artifacts, due to non-optimal feedback cancellation. The entrainment-causing periodic input signal and the affected feedback canceller filter are called the entraining signal and the entrained filter, respectively.
Entrainment artifacts in audio systems include whistle-like sounds that contain harmonics of the periodic input audio signal and can be very bothersome and occurring with day-to-day sounds such as telephone rings, dial tones, microwave beeps, instrumental music to name a few. These artifacts, in addition to being annoying, can result in reduced output signal quality. Thus, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus to reduce the occurrence of these artifacts and hence provide improved quality and performance.